


Prime Woman and the Dirty Old Man, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: CJ tilted her chin as his mouth covered hers, lingering a bit too long in their passionate lip lock.





	Prime Woman and the Dirty Old Man, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Laughter filled the kitchen as CJ poured tea for Tim and Stephen. They were all sitting around the kitchen table; Charlie smoked a cigarette while Stephen munched on fruit-filled shortbread cookies. February was ending and New York City was in a cold snap.

“I wouldn’t mind being in Greece right now.” Brendan said. “It’s freezing here.”

“Aren't you going to California for six shows next week?” Stephen asked.

“It’s a family affair.” Charlie said. “We’re packing up the girls too.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Greg said. “Leah and Georgie Jean are going to be world travelers.”

“If I have anything to say about it, they certainly will.” Brendan agreed.

CJ served the tea and sat at the table.

“I am really sorry that you weren’t there. I know pictures aren’t the same…it was just so spontaneous.”

“Very spontaneous.” Greg added.

“Knocked you off your feet Greg?” Stephen asked laughing.

“A little bit.”

They all laughed again; Charlie patted her stepfather’s back.

“You'll get used to mom knocking you around soon enough.” She said.

“Stop it!” CJ exclaimed. “You're scaring him.”

“We have some news we want to share too.” Tim said.

“You are such a glory grabber. This is mom’s moment.” 

“Shut up Chuck. Edi went in two weeks ago and had the procedure done. We are very hopeful that she’s pregnant. She goes back in a month for an exam.”

CJ was so excited. She passed out kisses like candy. Edwina Powell was Tim’s lifelong best friend. She accepted his offer to be a surrogate for his second child readily. Healthy and fit, Edi was a prime candidate for the procedure.

“Your sperm Stephen?” Greg asked.

“Yeah. We want our family to belong to both of us. We also want to name our son Leo and we can cheat if his last name is Macintosh.”

“I don’t even know why your father bothered. He should have known you would.”

“Declan, oh my God, he is looking more like daddy everyday.” Charlie said.

“I think so too.” Stephen added. “A redheaded Leo.”

“I don’t see it yet.” Tim replied. “Except his eyes and his smile. That is all dad.”

“Does anyone else want coffee?” Greg asked.

They all said no, and CJ reminded him to drink decaf. She didn’t want him to be up all night.

“Get used to this Greg.” Brendan said. “They say it with a smile, but you better believe they mean it.”

“We sure do.” Charlie said. “And after a few years you guys actually get the message.” She kissed her husband.

Greg smiled, putting cream and Splenda into his mug. It was past his bedtime; he wanted to read a bit and go through some e-mails before he went to sleep. He said goodnight to his stepchildren before leaning to kiss their mother. CJ tilted her chin as his mouth covered hers, lingering a bit too long in their passionate lip lock. Stephen laughed and covered Charlie’s eyes. She giggled, slapping his hands away.

“Well, well, well CJ.” Brendan raised his eyebrow.

“I know I am going to regret asking this one mom, but…” Stephen couldn’t finish.

“My sex life is very, very active. Thank you very much.”

They all laughed, Tim and Brendan high-fived. CJ blushed and rolled her eyes.

“I am a woman in her prime.” She said.

“A prime woman.” They replied in unison.

“OK, OK, that’s it. Get out.”

The laughter lingered as CJ’s children, all four of them, got up and gathered their belongings. Charlie put her arm around her mother, resting her head on CJ’s shoulder.

“You're happy, aren’t you mom?”

“Oh God, more so than I ever thought I could be again. I am in love.”

“Well I am happy for you. Greg is good for you.”

“Very good.” Tim said as his mother and sister walked into the living room. “What I saw tonight reminded me of you and dad.”

“Its different guys, you know that. It still produces the same warm feelings though.”

“Well we’ll get out of your hair so you can get back to your warm feelings.” Brendan replied.

CJ laughed, gently slapping his arm. Then she hugged them all.

“Text me when you're home safe. Give my grand babies kisses from grandpa and I.”

She locked up after they were gone, ran the dishwasher and went to her bedroom. Greg concentrated hard on his laptop, bifocals resting on the bridge of his nose. CJ smiled as the memory of Leo doing the same came and went.

“Pretty heavy game of spider solitaire?” she asked as she undressed.

“Damn right. This one thinks it has the better of me but it is way off base. I have its number.”

“Do you now?”

“I certainly…” Greg looked at her and stopped speaking.

“What's the matter?”

“Damn, you're a beautiful woman. Dare I say, very sexy, very hot.”

CJ stood at the dresser in her underwear. She was not going to object to being called hot…what woman would?

“Just come to bed baby. That outfit is perfect.”

“I have to wash my face.”

“OK, do that, and then come to bed.”

CJ smiled and went into the bathroom. Greg heard the water running as he went back to his game. He knew her ritual; she would wash her face and brush her teeth. Then she would come to her vanity table and do toner and night cream. His favorite part was the end; CJ would brush her hair before bed every night. He didn’t know why but he could not get enough of her doing that.

“You're staring.” CJ said.

She was sitting at her vanity table, fiddling with her cell phone. Tim sent a message to say they were home safe and Declan had been suitably kissed.

“I'm your husband.” he shut down his laptop and put it in the chair. “I can do that.”

Smiling, Greg came up behind her and massaged her shoulders. His fingers slid under her bra straps.

“What are you doing Gregory?”

“Mmm, I am stroking your shoulders.”

“I'm enjoying it.”

CJ leaned her head back, resting it on his stomach. Greg’s hands went lower and stroked the sides of her breasts.

“I'm definitely enjoying that.”

“I think we should move this to the bed Mrs. Brock.”

They went over to the bed, where CJ was immediately straddling and kissing him. Greg caressed her face.

“I love you CJ.”

“Tell me again.” She sucked on his earlobe.

“Oh God. I love you CJ and God bless the female libido.”

She laughed at that.

“You do alright for yourself too Greg.”

“If a man doesn’t respond to a woman like you, then I don’t know what's wrong with him.”

“So tell me what you want tonight. The menu is extensive and the service is top notch. It will electrify your senses.”

Greg swallowed. His mind wandered for a few moments to what this must have been like 30 years ago for Leo. Damn, he was a lucky bastard. It was a mystery to no one that CJ McGarry was a beautiful woman, inside and out. This private side of her, however, was seen by very few eyes.

“Um, well um, I really want a blowjob.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, unbuttoning his pajama top and rolling it off his shoulders. “You sound a little unsure.”

“Oh no, no, I am definitely sure about that.”

Smiling, she kissed him and did not make him wait for the main course. Greg threw his head back against the mound of pillows, gripped her hair and prayed for at least ten minutes before old age released him from the delicious torture of her mouth. But CJ knew exactly what she was doing; she had a PhD in fellatio. She knew when to pull back, deep throat, hum…he would never tell a soul how excited he got when she stuck her fingers in his ass.

“Claudia Jean!” he exclaimed, shuddering as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

CJ was back in his arms, rubbing his chest and kissing him.

“That was fucking amazing.” He whispered. “Completely selfish, but so damn amazing.”

“Oh don’t worry, I can be selfish too.”

“How do you mean?”

“I have hands Greg…I know how to pleasure myself.”

“Oh my God, are you serious?” he asked, breathless. Greg sat up in bed. “Are you really gonna…”

“Is that what you want?” she asked, giggling. He loved her giggle.

“I want to know how the hell it is at 72 that my sex life got so adventurous. I feel 30 years younger with you.”

“Only 30?” she stripped off the bothersome bra and panties.

“Yeah. I hit my stride at 40. Damn Claudia Jean, I want to watch you cum. Whoa, I feel dirty just saying that.”

“If you can't be dirty with your wife, what's the point?”

“I think you're getting to it right now.”

Greg would never tell her this, but he had never witnessed a real live woman doing this before. DVDs certainly did not count. Three wives and enough lovers to have something to discuss at the gym and this was his first time. Not even over in Paris, and some of the women there…holy hell.

“Oh Greg. Mmm, this feels so good.” CJ’s back curved and her eyes fluttered shut.

“Oh lord, you're blowing my mind. Jesus.”

He moved to touched her, CJ gently slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch honey, just look. If you want me to do something ask me.”

“Um, no we’re fine where we are. Oh my God. Just don’t stop.”

“How can I when you turn me on like you do.”

CJ’s breath caught in her throat and she climaxed, crying out her pleasure. She quivered as her body sank into the mattress. Greg lay beside her, the both of them satisfied. He stroked her hair.

“I love you. Even without that marvelous display, I love you. Though I gotta tell you, that marvelous display…whoever said married sex was boring never had the pleasure of knowing you.”

“Nope.”

They shared a passionate kiss before Greg pulled the covers up. Snuggled under the blankets, he held her. Buttons climbed in bed with them and that made him smile.

“Leo used to say he always felt he should buy me expensive jewelry after that kind of pleasure.”

“So that’s the reason your jewelry box is overflowing.” Greg said.

“Between that and the ‘I screwed up, please forgive me’ jewels, yeah pretty much.”

“I’ll have to start a new tradition. How about I buy myself expensive jewelry for that pleasure?”

CJ laughed, and the sheer joy of it filled Greg with love for her. He held her closer.

“Goodnight honey.” She said. “I love you.”

“Goodnight. I love you too.”

***


End file.
